Tales of Symphonia: From Gamer to Warrior
by DarklightZERO
Summary: Formerly Tales of Tales of Symphonia. Watch as a gamer gets pulled into a game and is forced to become a warrior to survive. Rated T for swearing. Please Read and Review
1. It starts

Hello, its me again DarklightZERO, this is a rewritten version of my first story, enjoy, buts first the disclamer, I do not own tales of symphonia (I wish that I did). How on with the fic.

* * *

It was near the end of my holidays. My closest friend had come, he just given me back my copy of tales of Symphona. 

"Its good." He just told me, and left to play on my PC.

"Probably playing Half Life 2 as he doesn't have his own copy." I sighed.

I put the two Gamecube disks back into their case. I closed it but instead of putting it back where my other games lay, I just stared at the case.

"I will just play on it, just for old times sake."

I took disk one out, put it in the Gamecube and just selected new game, when nature called.

I sighed, "Just when I started playing I need the loo."

I came back to find that the TV wasn't showing Tales of Symphona, it was showing what looked like muti-colored static.

"Oh heck!" I shouted at the TV. An exam awaited me a week after I got back from the holidays, I was under increasing pressure to revise and the last thing I wanted was technical problems with my Gamecube.

I thought that turning off the TV would solve the problem.

I pressed the button but the screen wouldn't turn off.

I tried to turn off the Gamecube but it didn't turn off.

"Ok this is getting creepy" I rapped my knuckles on the screen.

That was a big mistake!

My arm was sucked into the TV, my other hand pressed on something trying to pull it out. As the other arm rested on the TV screen it got sucked in too.

"Help." I managed to call out before my head was pulled in as well.

I seemed to fall through muti-colored static, and then it all went dark, like somebody had turned off the lights.

Then I felt, warm, I could feel something with my hands, it was… grass. I opened my eyes.

I was staring at a clear blue sky, I sat up and what seemed to be a green blanket and a book fell off me. I appeared to be lying in the middle of a green field. I picked up the book that fell off me, I opened it and examined a few of the pages, it a appeared to be a diary, I flicked through a few more pages, then I identity of who the diary belonged to became known, I was mine!

I flicked to the last entry

"It has been 2 days since he died, and I don't know what to do, I **could** go on and do what he tired to do for almost his whole life, or I could go to Iselia and offer to protect the next chosen, even though I am a days walk to Iselia, I am still unsure on what to do."

I looked at the diary to double check what I had apparently written, Iselia? ISELIA!

"This means that I am in Tales of Symphonia!" Part of me was happy; I had always wanted to be in a game, especially RPG games like any of the Final Fantasy's (except for 10, reason why, Tidus.) and Skies of Arcadia, but another part felt unsure.

Well, I better see what I had got, I pulled the 'blanket' off of me then I had a look at myself (**warning, lots of description**). I was wearing a green long sleeve top with a small patch of whitish leather covering my chest. What covered my hands were thick brown leather gloves. Over my legs I had green trousers with thick brown boots. Then for some reason I looked at the green 'blanket' to discover it was a cloak with two strings at the top which I could tie around my neck. After putting on the cloak, I noticed that some parts of the (mainly) green outfit were stained slightly brown.

"Looks like mud, well guess I could say that I am a traveler, who likes to stay away from civilization." I looked around and I noticed a building in the distance to my left, "And speaking of civilization the house of Salvation is over there, why didn't I stay there instead of sleeping in the wilderness?"

Anyway, I checked my clothes. Now I better see what weapons I had got. I looked down to the ground and saw a short sword in a black sheath. Attached to the sheath was a brown belt with a pouch. This contained two red jelly 'blobs' which I assumed to be apple gels. One bottle that was filled with a blue substance (must be a life bottle). I also looked through the pouch for any money (I had no pockets). I came to the conclusion that I had no money.

I put the belt on. Making sure that the sword was hanging off my right side (I am left handed) I made a mental checklist of what I needed for Tales of Symphonia.

Proper clothes: Check

Items: Check

Weapons: Check

Gald: Check (even though I do not have any)

Exspheres: Not check.

"Lets see. Exspheres are usually placed on the back of your hand." I took off both of my gloves and scanned the back of my hands. "Nope, no Exsphere." I replaced my gloves. Made a last check of myself before I thought of consulting my 'diary.'

After taking a brief look, I gathered a rough back-story.

"I was born in a village (the diary didn't say the name of the village for some reason), orphaned at the age of 5, I was taken to a church of Martel (which belonged to the same village) which also served as an orphanage. I stayed there until I was 12. Then Desians came and burned the whole place down. Killing or taking everyone I knew to a human ranch. By some freak accident I came across a traveling mercenary called Darius, who gave himself the title of 'Desian slayer.' He took me as his apprentice for 4 years. Then two days ago he went and got himself killed by monsters."

Putting the diary away in my pouch I gathered my thoughts "Well, I better get myself to Iselia. Lets see, the house of Salvation is to the south of Iselia. So I must head in the opposite direction." I dusted my hands and set off.

* * *

So how was it? This was a short introductory chapterPlease review, you can help the story get better! 


	2. The first of many

Finally after about 2 months this storyhas finally been updated. Anyway here are the review replies

KivaEmber: Thanks, the problem with the sentances is that I didn't check the story after it was uploaded, well I have with is one.

Ethereal Thoughts: Well I have already replied but, thanks anyway's I tried to make is chapter a bit longer.

axgirl12: Thanks (again) anyway after a long wait, you can finally find out what is next

Oh and thanks to Ethereal Thoughts for poofreading this for me.

* * *

I walked to Iselia and started thinking. "How will I get home? If I die here do I die in the real world? Who or what brought me here?"My thoughts were interrupted when something jumped at me and knocked me onto my face.

I felt a warm breath on me.

I put my right hand to the ground and pushed, In an attempt to get the(what I presumed to be) wolf off. It worked, then I rolled in the opposite direction. I got up I was knocked off my feet by another wolf.

This one doesn't waste time. Growling It sank its teeth into my shoulder. I screamed. The wolf tightened its jaws.

"Damn it! I. Am. Not. Going. To. Be. Eaten!"

I grabbed the wolf by its neck and threw it off. The maneuver hurt as the wolf's jaw ripped my shoulder. I reached for my pouch and ate one of the apple gel's. Springing off the ground I drew my sword. I found out that the only 'backup' that the wolf came with is (what I presumed to be) its mate. The biggest, which I presumed to be the male, growled at me. I dropped into the ready stance.

Snarling the wolf lept into the air. Preparing to swat it away but instead I used a newtechnique.

"Blade storm!" I shouted and I performed my own version of sword rain, which the wolf happened to be on the brunt of. The wolf fell to the ground in a satisfying heap. I then readied myself again and quoted a line from Resident evil. "You will have to work hard for your meal." Then the other wolf leapt at me

The sword wolf got a taste of cold steel as I sliced its mouth. (ouch)

The wolf that I stabbed got, shakily to its feet, despite the large number stab wounds my blade storm but in it. I just kicked it over and stabbed it in the general area where it heart should be. I looked back at the other wolf, which was whimpering and pawing at its mouth. I closed my eyes as I ended its misery.

I was busy collecting the spoils of the battle, one apple gel and 50 Gald.. I ate the apple gel that one of the wolf dropped, as that wound still hurt distractingly, due to the fact that apple gels only heal 30 of your maximum HP, so the wound was only half-healed.

I was halfway through eating the healing item when the flash from the oracle came However I startedchoking.

After fightingthe battle to prevent me from coughing up the apple gel, I had managed to swallow it, and still obtain its healing effects.

Then I thought about the Oracle. Then the light of the Oracle comes, Lloyd, Genis and Colette assemble outside of the school. That would be a good time to rendezvous with them. I then looked at the speck on the horizon that was Iselia and judged the distance.

"I might make it if I run."

* * *

During my run to Iselia, my stamina (which is pretty poor) would have run out. I noticed as I ran, a warm feeling in my right arm, which seemed to be giving me the 'energy' to keep running. I think it was safe to stay that I had an Exsphere, that it was situated on my right arm rather than on the back of my hand.

* * *

I had made it to Iselia, the village was still abandoned, except when one of the militia tried to stop me entering the village.As he wastryingto warn meabout theDesians, but I shoved him out of the way. (I would have to apologize for that later). I stopped outside of the school and looked through the window, scanning the room for Lloyd and the gang. 

"Damn!" There weren't here, they must have gone to the temple. I better follow them.

I managed to run to the Martel temple, encountering one group of monsters which I managed to dispatched quickly (using several Blade storms to speed up the battle). By the time I got to the temple, I stopped at the foot of the stairs, and tried to catch my breath. My Exsphere's 'stamina boost' had run out a few minutes ago.

"Where… are …they." I said between gasps, putting my hands on the back of my head (I was told that is helps you recover faster). In the next 30 seconds something answered my prayers.

"Don't get in our way." A voice comes from the stairs.

That means they are going to fight Vidarr! Then Kratos appears before Vidarr can finish them off. If I sneak in in-between those two moments I should be able to join the party without any awkward questions (I am 6ft tall so I could say I am a mercenary). I just hope I don't make a fool of myself. I drop my hands and drew my sword, my breath coming in short, sharp gasps (my Exsphere seemed to have decreased my recovery time.)

I pointed the sword so the blade pointed downwards towards the ground. Took a deep breath. Then ran up the steps.

By the time I got up the steps. I saw that that the battle had just started, Lloyd had been hit by the ball and chain and got sent flying, Colette had just narrowly dodged the same swing just by falling backwards. Genis was busy preparing fire ball. Luckily Vidarr had not noticed me. He was looking to my left (Were Lloyd was). I took the element of surprise and ran up to Vidarr, sliced is arm, and retreated as few steps backwards. Pointed my blade back up. Then said the speech that I had been preparing.

"Attacking children? Where is your sense of honour? You Desians are no better then monsters!"

"Who are you?" Lloyd asks, as he was talking to Kratos rather than me.

"That don't matter now, lets take this guy down before we make introductions."

Vidarr gave a cry of anger and charged towards me, (me being the closest target and the fact that I cut his arm.)

One thing I didn't take into account was how big the guy was, As I said before I am 6ft 4, and I have a wide shoulder width, Vidarr was about ¾ taller than me, and about ½ wider then me. (How can people get that big?). Back to the fight, as Vidarr charged at me, I (stupidly) held my ground. He raised his hammer to smash me. I jumped to the left with a few seconds to spare, I blade stormed his right arm (I slashed the left) The effect must be like pins and needles, only much more painful. Vidarr dropped his ball and chain. Then he was struck by three fire balls which hit is left side. I used this opportunity to jump left. Lloyd charged and attacked Vidarr from behind. Viddar swatted him away with the back of his hand, he then drew his sword. I smiled, swords I can block, hammers I can't. I charged, however Vidarr saw me and swung which I dodged, barely. The sword bit into my right arm.

"Ray thrust" a voice (Colette) shouted. A Chakram flew into Vidarr knocking him back. I jumped back and felt the wound on my arm. Along the line that Vadarr's sword made, I felt something.

My Exsphere.

I checked again to make sure that I didn't pop out when the sword hit me. It hadn't. I wiped the blood off and flicked my wrist.

Then I heard a cry and I saw Viddar charge at me. Holding his sword in the air.

I gripped my sword with both hands. Viddar brought the sword across. My sword moved to block it. The extreme force that was put in Viddar's sword knocked my sword out of my hands. Viddar brought his sword for another strike. Using my natural reflexes, I brought my arms in a X in front of my face.

Clang! Vidarr stumbled backwards.

Though the gap in my pose I saw that a certain red-haired mercenary had decided to join the fight.

"Stay out of the way"

I dropped the defensive position and scanned for my weapon. I was lying a few feet away to my right. I ran and scooped up my sword. I turned towards the battle. I saw that Kratos had already finished off Vidarr.

"Typical." I muttered to myself as I sheathed my sword and rejoined the group.

"Is everyone all right? Hmm... no seems to be hurt." The man said after hearing his praise, which got me slightly angry as I had been forced from the picture.

"How can I ever thank you for saving the chosen." Thanked Phaidra.

"So this girl is the next chosen" said Kratos

Have these guys (and gal's) memorised the script or something? They are saying exactly what they should say. I better intervene, otherwise I will just be forgotten.

"So, it looks like my random act of generosity has finally paid off" I cut in, luckily I had already thought up a reason why I am here (I am good at those things). "When I see people being attacked, I just have to help. And this habit has brought me my next job."

"And who are you?" Asked Phaidra.

"My name is Iwan, I am a Ranger, I also am a part-time mercenary and I have come to offer my services to the chosen." I turned towards the temple "Judging that I have found the chosen at the Martel temple I guess that she was going to undergo the trial."

"Yes, the chosen is to receive judgement from heaven. But the priests that were to accompany her fell at the hands of the Desians."

"Then I will take on the job of protecting Colette." Lloyd declared

I turned back to face Lloyd with a dumbfounded look. (which I corrected at the last moment.) Thinking "Have you not been heard what I have been hinting at?"

"Lloyd? ...I would be uneasy with just you." Phaidra commented.

I was just about to say something when I remembered that Kratos hadn't introduced himself yet so I decided to keep my mouth shut.

"Your name is Lloyd?" Kratos asked.

"Yeah, but who are you to ask for my name?" Lloyd replied with one of his phrases

'Maybe someone who fought beside you. I thought.

"...I am Kratos, a mercenary as long as you can pay me, I will accept the job of guarding the chosen." While Kratos was saying this I noticed that he was staring at me. Probably because of the fact that I am also a mercenary.

"This is a problem, we have two mercenary's, each willing to guard the chosen." I pointed out.

"Then I will have to hire both of you. Please be of service" Phaidra said.

I was surprised by this statement, when Kratos burst my bubble (so to speak).

"No, he will only get in the way." Kratos stated flatly

"Excuse me?" I bluntly asked. I guess he saw thought my height and guessed my real age (we are about the same height).

"If you haven't noticed he is only a child."

"Kratos, age alone doesn't judge your ability to fight." I said. "Anyway, we are both hired so we will have to work together if you like it nor not."

Kratos replied with "Fine, do as you wish."

"Then lets just get our job started" I replied "Lets go Colette." I started to walk towards the Martel Temple, then stopping in mid step "You guys can tag along if you want."

* * *

Well that is it. Remember to R&R.

Also I have been thinking of changing the name of this story, any suggestions?


	3. Newfound destany

Well, here is DarklightZERO and I have got a new chapter for you and a name change. Sorry it look so long but I had alot of school work to do such as AS levels so I haven't had much time for writing.

I remember from this quote (I think it was from a Beer advert) "We only let you have it when it's ready" Well its ready now so I suppose I could let you have it.

And now for the review replys

Windsbane: Thanks for the review, I am glad that you like this story.

KivaEmber: Well, I didn't let my main proofreader read this so I suppose a few grammical error's did show up. But I have had this proofread this time. Thanks for your constructive criticism.

Forceuser3 the Jedi Master: Ok, Ok. I ready didn't mean anything about that Tidus comment. I was just stating that he was annoying. Laughing scene anyone? Well I don't mean anything bad about FF10. Its just that Tidus was annoying. I suppose Yuffie and Selpie where just as annoying but they didn't have voices so I suppose I did see how annoying they were.

axgirl12: Was that a poleaxe you used to chase off the wolves? Anyway, I seem to get annoyed by monsters in all the chapters (except the first one) as I get annoyed by another one here. About the two Mercenary's lets just say that Phaidra had to hire both of them out of the kindess of her heart.

Since that is other with I better start the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3: Newfound destiny

There is one thing I can say about the Martel temple.

It's dark.

Well it is darker then it was in the game. The only source of light comes from the door and a few touches burning in the distance.

I was the first to walk in. I looked around mentally checking. 'Lets see, the right passage was blocked by rubble, the middle one is blocked by some kind of forcefield, and the right one is clear.' I thought. I heard footsteps as the others came in.

"So this is what the temple is like." I turned towards Lloyd

Lloyd turned towards Collette "Colette, you've been in here many times, right?"

I turned my head away when I heard Colette say "Yeah, but it seems different.".

I leaned against a wall, out of the monotony of listening to lines I have already heard, I tuned the conversation out and listened to my thoughts.

I saw Kratos hand the Training manual to Lloyd. I thought of my own skills,

'The only sword experience I have was fighting Vidarr and the wolves. Other then that I have zero combat experience. When people say they are mercenaries you assume that they know how to fight with the weapon of their choice..

I came out of my thoughts just in time to hear Lloyd say "Humph! You think you know so much!"

I smirked but didn't say anything.

Then I heard movement to my left. I turned my head.

"Incoming!" I warned.

The enemy count ranged from two spiders and a zombie. I pushed myself from the wall, my hand snapped onto my sword. I mumbled under my breath as I drew the weapon."Now is my chance to prove I am a good fighter"

The zombie was the closest. I lunged forward stabbing the monster. My sword became embedded in the rotting carcass the thing called its body. However, that didn't stop him.

"Oh shit"

The zombie whacked me with is arm, which send me flying into the ground. With my sword still stuck in is body

'So much for professionalism' came a cynical thought.

_'Never give up'_

My arms suddenly tensed as I felt new strength entered them, not unlike the "stamina boosts" I received when running. I jumped back to my feet. Put my hands on its shoulders lifted my left foot so my boot was on its chest, my hand went from it shoulders to the handle of my sword and then pulled while pushing the zombie away with my foot.

My sword was free, the zombie was pushed a few steps back. It locked eyes with me, moaned and shuffled forwards. I raised my sword and I gave him a diagonal left to right strike, then I followed it up with another diagonal strike in the opposite direction, which formed an X- patten on its chest. Then I gripped my sword in both hands, span around and finished the combo with a vertical slash.

"Fire ball." A Genis shouted.

Three fire balls then blasted into the zombie and knocked it backwards but for some reason didn't set it alight. It moaned again and started to shuffle towards me again but this time I swiped at it horizontally. Decapitating it.

'He he. I killed my first member of the undead. I wouldn't be doing something like that back at home' At the mention of home I started thinking about home but I mentally shook myself and scanned for the next target. I saw to my right, Lloyd fighting the spider with Colette backing him up. Taking a moment to ready myself, I charged at the monster, it heard me, turned and saw me in sword range. I was just about to slash it when I felt a familiar feeling, just like the feeling I had when I learned blade storm.

"Half-lunar strike!"

I held my sword downwards and swung upwards, leaving a sliver trail behind it. Like my own version of Infliction.

The result was a gash in the spider, which caused it to screech. Then the damn thing bit me on the leg causing me to cry out. Lloyd rammed his sword into it's head. After then it was truly dead. I turned round to find the next target just in time to see Kratos finish the second spider off with a sonic thrust.

"Well that is that." I said while wiping the spiders blue blood off my sword

"I hope they learnt their lesson." Collete cheerfully said.

"How can they learn their lessons if they are dead?" Said Lloyd confused.

'Good question Lloyd, and I don't think we will ever know.' I thought while I swung my sword in an X patten. Still testing the strength boost I got, it seemed to me that was easer to move my arms about, like when you carried a heavy load for a long time and then drop it. I just wonder why I my exsphere gave me this strength boost after I had thought "Don't give up."

I sheathed my sword. 'Or Did I think that? From what it sounds like it seems to be from a different persons perspective'. Then suddenly my muscles relaxed and I felt the extra strength leave them 'I suppose good things have to come to an end'. Oh and newsflash, Kratos is staring at me. I turned to him

"What?" I said

"... I find it hard to believe your a mercenary, if all you do is wave your sword about, you should just give up and go home." He then turned and started walking

If I wasn't feeling so self-couscous about my sword skills on the account of getting my sword stuck in a zombie, I would have known that he was hiding something, but instead I just inwardly tensed and let out a grunt of annoyance. I turned to the others who were just staring at the two of us "Come on lets go, before more monsters show up"

"Those guys don't seem to be getting along." I heard Lloyd say when I started walking away.

"I think we noticed" Genis added.

* * *

The rest of the passage across the top floors was uneventful, except that we engaged another group of monsters consisting of a spider, a zombie and one of those slime things which for some reason are more like flans, near impervious to physical attacks. As we descended down the stairs, I think. 'This is where the the Sorcerer's Ring is... and that Golem.' 

"Look, there is something glowing" Genis exclaimed.

I turned to where Genis is pointing, and see... the Sorcerer's ring. I can tell you they couldn't have made it more frikken obvious. The ring is illuminated so brightly that if we are staring directly at it we could be blinded.

"It's the Sorcerer's ring" I remark.

"Have you been to this temple before?" Lloyd queried.

'Lloyd, it is so obvious you will have to be blind to miss it... or do I think it is so obvious because I have played the game before and I know that its the sorcerer's ring.'

"Or it could be a decoy" I add.

"What's a dec..."

"...Look there is something here"

Lloyd, Genis and I turn towards the noise.

"Look out!" Kratos has to yell and heroically run and grab Collete and move out of the way before the Golem's fist comes down where Collete was standing. I can defiantly confirm that we are standing on a glass floor as the Golem's fist leaves one of those smashed glass floor patterns. I drew my sword and started to run when the Golem turned towards me and seeing my sword it must have considered me a threat and charged towards me.

When a Golem charges towards to you would consider getting out of the way, but all I could think of was 'Oh crap.'

The Golem raised its fist, preparing to make me a bloody mess on the glass floor with no Kratos to save me.

_'Watch out!'_

Time seemed to slow a little, like each second was 1/10th longer in that time a rational thought came to me, 'the fist does seem a little to far to the left' I turned sideways, just in time to avoid the fist coming down with a huge 'WHAM'

I ceased this opportunity and struck out with my sword.

_Clink._

The sword bounced off the Golem.

'Damn, my sword blows are ineffective, maybe if I use a technique...'

"Half-Lunar Strike!"

The result was a shower of sparks as the iron of my sword met the rock of the Golum, I am surprised that my sword wasn't ground down to the hilt. The Golum decided that it had enough of me launching my futile attacks against it and it did that spinning thing and smacked me aside. My body making a screeching sound on the glass floor.

The only thought that came to me was 'PAIN.' My ribs felt that they had been hit by a 10 ton truck. Clenching my teeth I pulled myself up from the floor, with my hand clasped to my side. Hoping to deaden the pain in my side I fumbled through my pouch and pulled out my last apple gel. Sallowing it I felt the pain fade. I unclasped my side and my breathing which I realized was slow and deep returned to normal. When I turned around to face the battle, the gravity of the situation hit me. The Golum was trying to attack Lloyd and Colette simultaneously while Kratos and Genis where busy casing spells. I saw Kratos launch fireballs at the Golum and even thought fire was hitting rock the Golum seemed to be taking damage.

"It seems that only Magic can hurt these things, at least that is different" I said to myself

'I better get back into the fight even thought I have no magic attacks, at least not yet.' Then I noticed that my sword wasn't in my hands. "Damn, I must have dropped it when I was hit" My eyes scanned the path from me to the Golum. My sword was lying nearer the Golum then me a little to the left. "Well that is convenient, but I must get my sword back." I spent a moment positioning my feet, then I broke into a sprint. By the time the Golum turn to face me the distance between us had been halved. It raised both its hands above its head. I didn't notice as I was focusing on my sword. The Golum swung its arms, timing it so that as soon as I ran into the fist's range I would be reduced to a bloody pulp.

_'Left!'_

Turning the thought into action, I swung left. The fists hitting on where I would be with a huge 'SLAM.' The impact made my sword clatter upwards, and I scooped up the sword with my right hand. I lost balance. Then regained it. Then I allowed my steps to slow. Transfered my sword to my left hand and when I stopped I turned around and pointed my sword towards the thing that almost killed me twice.

The Golum gave a sort of grunt and started to move towards me, but before it raised one foot off the ground. Genis's voice shouted out.

"Stone blast!"

The spell hit the Golum, and it just seemingly 'deactivated' and then fell apart. Then the parts where coated in the white light and then flew into one spot and 'fused' together. Then the light faded, only a stone block stood.

"Phew" I said involuntary as I relaxed.

"That was irresponsible of you." Kratos remarked.

"What?" I turned towards him.

"Someone of your profession should know that unless your blade are magically enchanted you wouldn't be able to harm such a creature. Unless you wanted an early grave you should have backed away."

'Um Kratos, I didn't charge towards the Golum, it charged towards me' As I was a bit shaken from two close encounters with death I didn't say anything.

"Have you got nothing to say?"

"Well, I am still alive ain't I?" I finally say. I just what to end this conversation and think for a while.

Kratos sighs and turns towards the ex-Golum.

"Well at least the Golum isn't here anymore" Colette said trying to lighten the mood. Then she took a close look at the stone block "It looks like it's turned into a rock"

"Well it was kind of a rock to begin with" Lloyd states.

'I have not only diced with death once but twice. I was only saved by the strange thought/voice up to now. I am seriously believing that I am not cut out for this. I really just what to...'

An "Oops" brings me back to reality. It looks like the Chosen Colette was walking up to the stone to get a close look at this but she tripped over her own feet and ended up pushing the block into a nearby hole.

"Oh no"

I saw though the semi-transparent glass floor the stone block fitting almost perfectly in place with a big 'thud'.

Both Genis and Kratos both say their "I see" and "I get it" respectively. Even thought I got the puzzle I didn't add anything to that, the only thing I could think about was 'I just hope we don't have another Golum to fight. The first one took a lot out of me'

I was distracted from my wishful thinking by flashes from the corner of my eye. I turned to face whatever was causing them my left hand already tailing to my sword hilt. What I saw was a pile of rubble, phrasing in piece by piece. Then when all the pieces of rubble seemingly materialized it rose together into another Golum. Each piece of rock in the arms gives a little spin. When the new Golum noticed our group it gave a little 'grunt' and started charging towards us.

An "Aww, Great" escapes from my lips when I draw my sword. It looks like I better take Kratos advice and and not attack it head on. It looks like I will have to run around and distract it while our spell casters do their bit. Its the only thing I can do really.

* * *

30 minuets later  
I used both has to push the our third and hopefully last stone block. It slid with almost no protest into the hole. 'If I remember correctly you only need three blocks to get to that ring' Then a thought struck me 'I didn't really pay attention to where the blocks went. If I have to fight another Golum I swear I will kill someone' 

"I think that is all the blocks we need to get to the Sorcerer's ring" Genis notes as he looks though the glass floor which has become really messed up as several Golums have pounded their fists against it. I am starting to worry about the stability of the floor.

"Oh, what is why you were pushing the blocks" Lloyd says as he finally 'gets' it

'No Lloyd. We were pushing blocks around for fun.' "Well, lets and go get the Sorcerer's Ring. I don't really want to stick around" Then I walked towards the stairs leading underneath the glass floor and towards the Sorcerer's Ring.

* * *

'I got sucked into Tales of Symphonia, almost eaten by wolves, killed a member of the undead and amost got smashed by a Golum twice. My life has certainly taken a change, but is it for the worse or for the better? 

Well that is the end of the chapter. Just a question for you. How do you think Iwan is Pronounced? I await your answers.


End file.
